User talk:TheHatter
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Madeline Hatter page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 08:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Word bubbles I rather not. It's not serving any practical purpose, but encourages people to spend energy on fancy socializing while a wiki should be about efficient information-provision. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:33, June 1, 2013 (UTC) OC I rather not go the direction of OCs because I've experienced what a pain it was to get rid of them. However, you have a point that there's no alternative space for EAH OC's yet. But perhaps I have an alternative solution: How would you feel about starting the EAH Fandom Wiki? I can help you go through the process if you need to and will accept affiliation like the MHWiki to the MHFandomWiki (you can write a signal boost blog then too). Would that work for you? Parrotbeak (talk) 11:30, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. Do make sure to make the URL everafterhighfandom.wikia.com . Any possible questions you can ask me. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:02, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::It's an interesting design option, but I have to decline. Firstly because picking a background is a very tiring process and I'm rather happy I finally found something I'm content with (I wouldn't even know what a Royal background would look like). And secondly, because the EAHWiki, as a pro-canon wiki, principally should appear neutral and encompassing. Favoring the Royals with background cues is counter to that. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:28, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :::If you want to change it, you can request it so at Community Central. They'll change the URL for you (meaning you can already work at the URL you have). Or you can make another wiki on the fandom address and request CC to delete the old URL. It is your wiki and your choice whether you are happy with the current name or not, but considering the existence of the monsterhighfandom, it might be more interesting to have the intuitive everafterhighfandom URL. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:49, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Fandom Wikia Hey, I'm iEatIdiots, and I'm the founder of theEver After High Fandom Wikia. I have recently found out from Parrotbeak that you have created your own fanon wikia yourself, and may or may not be changing the name of it. I took a peek at your wikia, and then scrolled through mine, and I was wondering, would you like to combine them together? Thanks! User:iEatIdiots approved. 06:03, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Great! Feel free to join my Wikia and offer ideas, and I'll go and retrieve what information you have on yours! This shall be a great project, and we'll ask Parrotbeak to affiliate these two wikias. It shall be epic! Right now, I'm just trying to get our voice heard, plus making a few tutorials with instructions on using the wikia, submitting OCs and extra, as well as a few tips for creating OCs! User:iEatIdiots approved. 08:52, June 13, 2013 (UTC) EAH Instrumental Here's the link to download: http://yadi.sk/d/suiNu3OT659hS Letice (talk) 08:21, June 23, 2013 (UTC)